The invention relates to an apparatus for the feeding of stacks of blanks for the production of packs, especially of hinge-lid packs for cigarettes, to a packaging machine.
The increasing performance of packaging machines presents problems in supplying them with sufficient quantities of packaging material. This applies, above all, to the production of packs from punched blanks prefabricated outside the packaging machine. An example of this is hinge-lid packs for cigarettes which are made from blanks of thin cardboard produced by punching in a paper factory. The blanks arrive at the packaging machine in the form of a blank stack.
The packaging machine is conventionally equipped with a blank magazine of relatively low capacity. A certain stock of stacked blanks can be introduced into this.